


【VN】儿童节

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 儿童节如果不想造儿童出来，就要掌握安全性行为，恶魔同理





	【VN】儿童节

 

给[蜂明太太的配图作文第二弹](http://beepaint.lofter.com/post/34e25b_1c5d67f9b)

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  
  
  


 

“赌注是什么”“nero,就是你”

尼禄害羞的时候会习惯性低着头，眼神飘向下方，抿紧嘴唇，直至红晕从耳廓边沿渲染，爬上颧骨外皮肤，如最幼细的颜料沾了水跌在白纸上，扩散，染色，脸颊发红，乍一看只是个无害的小朋友，而此刻他竟然还学会了反击。尼禄遗传自父亲的银白色长睫毛先是无辜得低垂着，继而飞速地上扬，本来抿着的唇角勾起一个挑衅的微笑，小恶魔终于学会了跟他的父亲对视，带着初生小兽的倔强，在跟站在他面前的维吉尔，他的父亲，调情。

一个合格的父亲是会随时随地满足儿子自尊心的成熟男人，维吉尔在努力尝试着成为一个合格的父亲，而尼禄也在尝试着做一个更好的儿子，他大胆迈前一步揪住维吉尔的衣领，父子两之间距离瞬间缩短，越是靠近尼禄越是心头带上微妙的不爽，他永远差距维吉尔几公分的身高，哪怕他现在正仰着脸，偷偷垫着脚尖，维吉尔只需要将脸凑过来，就能轻轻松松地，由上方捕获到儿子的双唇。

因为这全面被压制的不爽感，尼禄咬住了父亲的下唇，在初夏转热的空气中，维吉尔的唇依旧干燥且冰冷，得亏有靠两人每天大量的接吻练习，不擅长护理自身的维吉尔将尼禄的嘴唇当护唇膏用，宅在魔界几十年的大魔王，一旦感应到嘴唇干燥开裂，就抓过尼禄，将儿子热乎乎翘嘟嘟的唇含住，贴紧，不给对方留一丝呼吸的空隙，深深地缠紧，最后放开尼禄时，两个人的嘴唇都被护理得滋润又光滑。

滥用尼禄牌润唇膏的后果终于姗姗来迟，尼禄不仅咬住了父亲的下唇，还得寸进尺地咬住了父亲打算伸入他口中的舌头，虽然尼禄目前只咬住了舌尖，用他怪力限定内最小的力气，但咬住了父亲的舌，真的能带给小恶魔内心隐藏起来的占有欲不小的满足感。

‘现在，是我在占上风了’  
尼禄开心地睫毛扇动，因为接吻中零距离，他那超长睫毛直接扫在了维吉尔的下睫毛出，同色同款同源的银白长睫毛像两只狭路相逢的振翅蝴蝶，蝴蝶的翅膀悬在半空，两对蝶翅扇动一下便交缠到一起，当然维吉尔和尼禄的两对睫毛没这么诗情画意，他们更像是在用睫毛当武器逼退对方，哪怕闭眼的一方会受到什么恶作剧都没定下，父子两就已经争斗上了。

他们互相睁着眼瞪着对方，毫不退缩，毫无保留，蓝眼睛注视着蓝眼睛，睫毛抵着睫毛，随着呼吸和眼脸的颤抖，双方睫毛扫在一起，又痒又撩火，对维吉尔是撩起了他的心头热火，对尼禄则是痒，痒得他松开了自己咬住维吉尔舌的齿，忍不住向后仰，企图离开父亲长睫毛的紧逼，因为他的后退，接吻距离被拉长，维吉尔并未因儿子咬了他的舌头而报复，他是个成熟的父亲了，他维持住不动，任由尼禄换了新招式用舌尖抵住舌尖，父子的口舌都于空气中暴露，舌尖相抵，维吉尔和尼禄用最柔软的部位对抗着，赢家未诞生前各凭本事。

该说是默契吗，父子同时迎向对方互相吞下对方的口舌，灵活的舌肌在双方嘴里缠斗，吸吮，抵死缠绵，两人的舌头仿佛合体了般所向披靡，推来阻去，最后停留在尼禄的口中，大量津液自舌跟黏膜沁出，尼禄无比灵活的舌头被令一根强硬的舌头纠缠得死死的，密不可分，随着对方舌头的侵入任由对方的为所欲为，舔舐，刮弄，轻咬，上颚被顶弄得酸痛，牙龈被刮弄得格外鲜红，口腔内壁的黏膜被父亲报复性地轻咬，再开，换个位置继续。

尼禄虽然口腔里里外外都被父亲占有了个遍，但小恶魔不会如此轻易屈服的，嘴里的缠斗经由尼禄适当的示弱已经转为一场深吻，尼禄放松口腔内外所有小肌肉群，随意地敞开入口，他现在是一个主动张开蚌壳的软体动物，似乎是放弃了抵抗的模样，但如果轻敌了可是会被尼禄扳回一局的。尼禄乘维吉尔的舌头长驱直入抵达咽喉时，主动用两只手臂勾紧了父亲的脖子

‘这该死的身高差’

尼禄自觉这并不是在对父亲撒娇他只是在采取手段等待反击，因这一股内心的不服输，尼禄始终睁着眼，不错过一点父亲在深吻时的表情变化。维吉尔只是看着他，搂着他脖子的儿子，主动积极地跟着他的步骤，接吻时父子两呼吸的频率重合，契合度飙升，维吉尔跟尼禄两人在这场深吻里都始终张开眼。

口唇贴合得越久，其他部位的感官也随之变得敏感，维吉尔饱满的额头抵在尼禄软又毛躁的寸头处，高耸的眉骨压到尼禄眉间，形状优雅的鼻翼抵着尼禄脸腮处，每一次呼吸自鼻腔流出，呼入，呼出，吸入，呼出，父亲的气息占据了尼禄周身全部的空气，鼻窦黏膜丰富的血管扩张，由静脉抵达颅内海绵窦，尼禄毫不怀疑如果再继续吻下去，他大概能直接颅内高潮。

还想再坚持一会的青年借由自身怪力扑向父亲，维吉尔纵容尼禄将他推到一面墙上，只有支撑物，尼禄总算可以肆无忌惮地搂住维吉尔继续这场父子角逐接吻马拉松。他吻得入情，他父亲更入情，前几次绅士得体的手，今次不再遮遮掩掩，维吉尔带着皮革手套的手掌探入尼禄的长外套内，又薄又软的拉丝毛衣完全挡不住昔日魔王的魔爪，探入破洞衫下父亲能摸到尼禄的腰腹劲瘦脊背光滑腰窝深陷，双手能一把掐住尼禄整个腰，往下摸，腰臀比瘦而翘，尾椎下便是儿子发育得相当不错的翘臀，臀肉结实饱满。

对于维吉尔一边深吻他一边还摸他屁股的行为，尼禄听之任之，或者说他相当自豪父亲对他身体的迷恋，因为尼禄同样也是迷恋维吉尔的身体迷恋到无可救药的地步。

这个漫长的吻还在继续，长时间的口唇相交，黏膜贴着黏膜，舌头的纠缠由最高档转为低档，现在是最温情的吻，仅仅由父亲卷着尼禄的舌头在尼禄口中交换唾液，吞咽下，流入食道，产生恶魔的饱腹感，尼禄连内部都被父亲占有了一个遍，他最后的反抗就是抓乱维吉尔梳理得整洁禁欲的背头，用右手抓着维吉尔的发尾，被父亲吻到肺部缺氧。尼禄单手挂在维吉尔脑后，在窒息边缘，他的所有感官提升了，维吉尔从未有一秒闭上过眼，他全程在看着尼禄，他的血脉，同一时刻尼禄嗅到了海风的气息，并非初夏的海风，是严冬的刺骨冷风，尼禄将鼻子凑到维吉尔脑后，那是维吉尔头发的味道。随之而来的冰凉金属玛瑙来自维吉尔紧密排扣下的那件深蓝皮衣，广藿香对应密不透风的衣领，雪松象征脖子，冷杉是皮革手套，那么蜜糖就是，维吉尔兜里藏着的小秘密。

尼禄从维吉尔风衣口袋，掏出一袋MM豆。伴随这个不伤大雅的秘密曝光，维吉尔终于停下了吻，他盯着尼禄又去盯尼禄手里的MM豆，尼禄撕开包装，将巧克力豆倒入手心各种颜色红黄绿蓝，尼禄从中挑出蓝色的MMD豆咬在齿间，效果堪比最强效的荷尔蒙喷剂，他的父亲，一个成熟的男人，一把将尼禄与MM豆统统吞入口中，不过几秒便化成巧克力热流，爱情多巴酚的替代品充满父子两的齿舌间，维吉尔一点点舔食干净巧克力，尼禄不置可否，最后两人结束了这场kiss马拉松，舌尖分开时的津液还在牵连拉丝，在阳光下闪闪发光，像挂满露珠蛛丝，又像命中注定的红线。

尼禄这回是真的勾唇笑了“Father,你喜欢这种东西，哈?”这是一句嘲讽加挑衅，但尼禄低估了他父亲的我行我素。对于尼禄的问话，维吉尔只是拿出一颗MM豆塞他嘴里，看尼禄没来得及反击只得站着乖乖吃糖，大魔王也勾唇笑了。

因为维吉尔情绪处在还蛮开心的阶段，他打算直接和尼禄就这么站着发泄一发。尼禄感到他把揉搓他屁股的手劲更大，甚至还从宽松的裤腰开头伸进去，拨开内裤，直接探入其中揉尼禄皮嫩肉鼓的翘屁股，手越探入越深，尼禄的破洞破衣服更是雪上加霜，节俭的本性使得他并不愿意为了打一炮毁掉一套衣服，没法子了他唯有主动出击。

尼禄揪紧维吉尔的大衣衣摆，转身，将他压在地上。维吉尔全身包裹得严严实实的坚定了尼禄要把父亲当野战床垫的决心，他跪坐在维吉尔下腹，感受一根充血膨胀的硬物贴在他臀肉后，而他能做的，只有尽快把自己衣服脱光。这世上没有人或恶魔能比维吉尔手中的刀脱衣服更快的了，所以尼禄只是脱了个外套的功夫，他的魔王父亲就拿出了阎魔刀，摆出次元斩的起手式。

再次强调，尼禄是一个节俭的青年人，他立马双手捧住父亲的脸，深情款款，含情脉脉地贴着维吉尔早已被亲到温热的嘴唇使力，尼禄口中那颗MM豆发挥了镇静魔王的极大作用，维吉尔停止拔刀，专注地搂住腰间的尼禄，亲他。

气氛逐渐浪漫之际，尼禄并不怎么废力地将裤子扒到大腿处，他伏在父亲胸口由着对方亲吻，自己也在努力为开拓后穴做着润滑，恶魔强大的恢复力能承受得住最狂暴粗野的操干，但对于儿子，这点耐心维吉尔还是等得起的。

全程只靠尼禄两根手指来开拓甬道即干涩又进度缓慢，作为一名慈父，维吉尔从掏出MM豆的口袋里掏出了一个避孕套，尼禄当初惊得停止了‘他怎么会去买这个’

尼禄震惊归震惊，还是撕开了小方块，包装盒标记的最大码拿出来后看起来毫不稀奇，但实践是检验真理的最佳标准，维吉尔牌野战床垫消去了双腿间的衣服，只放出了充血膨胀到了极限的阴茎，尼禄这是第一次给辣个蓝人带避孕套，套住阴茎冠头，再慢慢往下撸，果不其然，标着最大码的计生用品，卡在阴茎的三分之二处，完全没撸到底，除了将尼禄的手蹭了满手润滑油，这个第一次尝试堪称教科书级别的失败。

只不过润滑油还是能发挥作用的，尼禄将满手的润滑油用手指刮下，蘸满两根手指后继续往干涩紧致的甬道前进，润滑油散发着一股药精薄荷膏的味道，涂抹在内壁也是清清凉凉的，质感很滑，尼禄快速给自己做了润滑，主动扶着父亲只裹住了三分之二柱身的阴茎往体内送，结果这次根本没进入到一半，阳具的头部就将那撑到极限的安全套顶破了  
尼禄很无语，维吉尔面无表情，最后他自己把破气球般的残片从柱身扯下扔掉，再次地，从不知道哪个兜里掏出更多的避孕套。

‘他怎么有钱买这些的！’尼禄将这个担忧深深埋在心里，这次的包装袋标着俄语，大概会比美式的最大码还要大吧，尼禄乐观的想到。事实证明他是对的，这次的安全套呈浅蓝色，自带的润滑油比上个粘稠油性更大也更滑，万分艰难地从头顶套好勒紧再往下拉，长度刚好，只除了一点怪怪的，避孕套的外壳上满是凸点和螺纹。

尼禄在思考着干脆拿掉算了，而他的父亲，被当成一个床垫这么久，也该找点甜头了。所以他非常干脆果断地用浸满了润滑液的阴茎，刺入了尼禄的肉穴。尼禄并没有被一顶就软下腰，他同样逞强地抬起身，拉高距离差不给维吉尔亲亲的机会了，愿望都是美好的，现实则是尼禄的裤子缠在他大腿膝窝，他既跑不了也站不直，屁股里还有一根涂满油脂的巨物在冲刺，牢牢地插入他的下半身，一个半身被JJ固定的小恶魔，要怎么打败他身为魔王的父亲。

一番较量下，尼禄两只手臂被他父亲拉着扶在身体两侧，上半身趴在父亲胸口出，下半身的肉穴被嵌在父亲两腿之间的阳具上，如同一艘小舟，随着海浪的潮涌慢慢掀起波纹，一圈一圈一圈，荡开，或缓或急，身不由己。

尼禄拼命收紧腹肌，在他下腹冲刺的东西没凶狠到能在体表顶出个形状，但也能清晰看清抽插的力度，摆动的角度，跟以前被压到无法动弹比，现在的维吉尔堪称温柔。性爱过程中，除了下半身体内性器与粘膜之间的飞速捣弄，还有上半身口对口体液之间的交流，喘息之间他能感到自己连呼吸氧气都在将维吉尔浑身外放的气味也一并吸入鼻腔，所有的维吉尔的一切，肺叶吸入维吉尔的气味粒子，经由上呼吸道排出尼禄自身的气息，哪怕在这场疾风暴雨的性爱中，维吉尔恶魔的感应能嗅到尼禄，头发的白雪松木，脖颈的乳木果，衣服下躯体散发出苦橙花，后腰至臀部的迷迭香，一个甜美又清爽的小恶魔，他的儿子，尼禄。

尼禄即使伏在父亲身上被顶撞得摇摇晃晃依旧没放弃扳回一局，他抢过那包MM豆，直接往嘴里倒空打算全吃掉，他的父亲眼疾手快抢过包装袋，空了的。尼禄腮帮子里塞满了巧克力MM豆，很努力地一边往下咽，一边对父亲略略略。

正所谓略略略一时爽，一直略略略一直爽，才怪了。被抢光巧克力的魔王终于释放了本性，尼禄惊悚地感觉的体内的巨根因为生气变得更大了，而这次真的能捣弄到尼禄再也直不起腰来。

‘我只不过是吃了MM豆啊’尼禄无力地在内心辩解着，他父亲冲刺的频率越发凶暴，所以很不幸的，第二个避孕套也随之撕拉破碎掉了。尼禄大概是对安全套的质量死心了，他懒得再起身翻第三个出来给生气的维吉尔戴上，就趴着不动，就不动，反正这一通狂抽猛送摧枯拉朽地肛屁股到一半，肉穴内壁已经被调教得暖热热滑溜溜紧凑凑湿哒哒，相信能顺利消除维吉尔心头不爽的怒火加欲火。

终于这一场延时赛从正午干到了日落，他父亲才把精液射在尼禄肠道内，尼禄试着想站起来，他刚一起身大腿根连着尾椎骨过电般的酸软，啪叽一声摔倒在地，欲火发泄完的老父亲终于回复慈祥的面目，甚至头发都纹丝不乱，他替尼禄提好裤子再扎紧，拖着他往家的方向赶回去，尼禄第一次体会到刚上岸的美人鱼的心情，每一步都走得酸痛无比，最难受的还是先前射进去的精液一小股一小股从穴口流下来

‘为什么儿童节也不放过我这个儿童呢’

尼禄往心里默默吐槽着吐槽着终于到了家。到家后用完所有的洪荒之力洗漱干净躺床上了尼禄才安心地舒了口气，撞到了床头柜，他现在睡在父亲的卧室，当然对父亲床头柜里的内容感到万分好奇，他打开，里面除了巧克力就是巧克力。

尼禄艰难地从床这边挪到床那头，他父亲端正地靠着床头捧着一本原文版《埃涅阿斯纪》在看，试问这样的人怎么会往自己床头塞满巧克力。而维吉尔哪怕在看书也能一心两用回答尼禄“你不能吃太多甜食，会蛀牙”

尼禄不打算再问了他要一觉睡过这不童真的儿童节，他父亲已经合上了书，硬是拦住了往被子里钻的尼禄，捏着他下颌又来一个深吻当晚安吻。

“那你自己睡前还吃巧克力”本来已经什么都不想计较的尼禄又得爬起来去刷牙，回头看了看他那个坐在床头默默露出微笑的中二爹地，尼禄他下定决心明天就把他爸的普通牙刷换成电动牙刷

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是MM豆的广告软文，相信我啊！


End file.
